


Miedo de perderte

by Isabellag9705



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Eventos de la serie, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: -Sé que tienes miedos, pero al menos compártelos conmigo y juntos los afrontaremos. -Shinji… no parece que tú tengas miedos propios. -Si los tengo; tengo miedo de perder a mis compañeros, de que mi hollow tome el control de mi alma… pero más importante... tengo miedo de perderte a ti Ichigo.





	Miedo de perderte

-¡Escuchen todos!- la voz de la profesora resonó en el aula haciendo que inmediatamente las conversaciones entre los alumnos cesará- El estudiante transferido que les mencioné esta mañana ésta aquí. Ven pasa.

La puerta corredora se abrió revelando al famoso estudiante de transferencia, se trataba de un chico de no menos de 1,70 cm, o incluso más; bastante delgado, de cabello corto y recto hasta la barbilla, rubio; de los ojos no se podían decir mucho ya que estaban ocultos por su flequillo. Lo peculiar en ese estudiante era su amplia sonrisa, la cual a simple vista era algo inquietante.

-Tu nombre, por favor.

El chico asintió agarrando una tiza cualquiera y escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra- La “hei” en lujuria,  más la “ko” en Onono Imoko… La “shin” en trabajador genuino, más la “ko” en bacalao picante- Procedió explicando lo que significaba cada kanji en concreto.

-Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, un gusto conocerlos- terminó diciendo con voz mecánica,  a pesar de la gran sonrisa que traía. Dio una rápida reverencia hacia el alumnado.

-Hey, Hirako-kun. Está al revés. ¡Al revés!- exclamó la profesora para señalar el pizarrón.

El rubio volteó a verla- Muy bueno, hacer las cosas al revés es mi especialidad- enseguida algunos alumnos empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

La mujer suspiró, ya le había tocado otro bromista en su clase-  Oh, ya veo. Te buscaré un asiento....

-¡Profesora!, ¡Póngame al lado de una chica linda!- exclamó el chico rápidamente.

La mujer se puso a analizar el aula entera ignorando las exigencias del rubio- Muy bien, te sentarás al lado de él- señaló a un chico sentado casi al medio del aula, a simple vista era bastante intimidante, sobretodo por el ceño fruncido que cargaba, eso sin contar su extraño cabello naranja; este miraba fijamente el pizarrón, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-¡Bien, bien!- aceptó el nuevo alumno yendo hasta el asiento que le correspondía, al arrimar la silla el chico de al lado sale de sus pensamientos para darle una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Parece que somos vecinos ¿Eh?- comentó el chico alegremente sacando una vez más al del ceño fruncido de su ensoñación- ¡Seamos amigos!... Kurosaki-kun.

El de cabellos naranjas se extrañó por unos segundos, ¿Cómo ese chico sabía su nombre?, aunque estaba  bastante distraído pensando en la situación de Ishida no recordaba que la profesora lo haya mencionado en su diálogo con el rubio, de ser así se habría dado cuenta.

Rápidamente decidió dejar pasar ese detalle y tratar de ser amable con el nuevo, para variar.

-Si. Es un gusto conocerte.- el chico le regaló una amplia sonrisa, algo extraña a sus ojos, para después atender a la clase.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ya cuando se estaba ocultando el sol, cierto shinigami sustituto decidió tomar un descanso del montón de clases y tareas que tenía que pasar; desde hace dos semanas andaba en eso, dado que la batalla contra los bounds lo había atrasado mucho en la escuela y aunque Kon estuvo presente no fue de ninguna ayuda.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios al momento de lanzarse en la cama; cado uno de los recuerdos de ese día vinieron a su mente, la discusión con su padre y su bendita manía de que llevara ese amuleto de la suerte a todas partes, la insignia que al parecer Tatsuki es capaz de ver, el hollow de esa mañana, Ishida sin poderes, el extraño estudiante de transferencia… hablando de él... por alguna razón de su caprichosa mente no le podía sacar de la mente, algo le decía que ese chico no era normal, tal vez era su presencia, de cierta forma le perturbaba y más teniéndolo al lado, ni que hablar de su peculiar sonrisa; no sabía decir con certeza si era bueno o malo...

De repente una voz molestamente conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Ya es suficiente de esta vida!- exclamó llorando a mares el pequeño peluche de felpa con forma de león.  -¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero abrazar a chicas jóvenes!

-Ya cállate, deja de quejarte. Yuzu y los demás te escucharán- ordenó el adolescente sentándose en la cama con su típico ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedo estar callado bajo estas circunstancias? ¡Si vas a seguir teniéndome encerrado aquí te acusaré de violación de derechos a los peluches!- Exclamó antes de cambiar de humor drásticamente y acostarse en el suelo con pereza, dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… me gustaría entrar en tu cuerpo para cambiar- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Espiando, levantando faldas. De todos modos es tu reputación la que se ensucia.  No tengo nada de diversión, cielos.

-¡Bastardo!, estás bromeando, no has hecho actos criminales como esos, ¿Verdad?

El peluche lo ignoró completamente siguiendo con su dramático monólogo -Cuando Nee-san estaba aquí no tenía estas angustias. -allí se puso de pie en un salto-¡Nee-san, regresa!,  ¡Nee-san!

-¡Cielos eres insistente! ¡Cállate y vete a dormir!- Ichigo consideró el lanzarle una almohada para callarlo pero en eso sonó su insignia de shinigami sustituto, indicando que había un hollow cerca.

Con un suspiro se levantó de su cama,  ni modo, trabajo era trabajo. -Aquí vamos otra vez.

Agarró la placa de madera y se la pegó en el pecho saliendo de su cuerpo en su forma espiritual, y sin que se lo esperara le pegó en la frente a Kon para sacar la píldora verde tan conocida y la que en algún momento le trajo muchos problemas, pero que a la vez había ganado un buen amigo, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sería para elevar el ego a ese peluche mal relleno.

-Bien, entonces te pondré dentro. Ten cuidado hasta que regrese. - Corrió la ventana de su cuarto dispuesto a saltar, pero se volvió a Kon- No seas imprudente, ¿Si?

No era mucho pedir, ¿Verdad?

-Entendido. ¡Tomate tu tiempo!- gritó Kon con una gran sonrisa, nada que ver con el propietario original, viendo como partía el shinigami.- Ahora a salir y disfrutar de mi juventud antes de que regrese Ichigo.

Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica y frotándose las manos cual villano de películas, a saber que haría…

De vuelta con el shinigami;  ya había encontrado al hollow con bastante facilidad, a solo unas cuadras de su casa.

-Bien, aquí está- el de cabellos naranjas dio un salto hasta el hollow acabando con él en un solo movimiento de su zanpakutou.

-Eso fue rápido.  Supongo que es todo.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos eres tú?- le cuestionó en apariencia otro shinigami, con bastante afro, el adolescente se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada.

-Vestido como un shinigami, ¡Muy sospechoso!- continuó señalando acusadoramente con un dedo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- fue la simple pregunta de Kurosaki.

Más rápido que inmediatamente el hombre cambió su expresión a una gran sonrisa arrogante- ¡Mi nombre es Kurumadani Zennosuke!, soy un shinigami de la élite, con la tarea de cuidar esta área en reemplazo de Kuchiki Rukia, quien fue expulsada debido a un crimen o algo así… ¿Y? ¿Sorprendido?

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami sustituto- sacó la placa de madera- ¿Vez? Aquí está mi distintivo- el hombre del afro se quedó mirándolo seriamente por un momento, como evaluado la veracidad de sus palabras... para después casi tirarse en el suelo a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?, ¡Nunca he visto ni escuchado de un distintivo de un shinigami sustituto!

“¿Qué diablos?, esta cosa es inútil”- pensó el adolescente con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Muy bien!,  si te vas a disculpar ahora sería un buen momento.

El de cabellos cabellos naranjas lo ignoró viendo a su placa ‘inútil’, cuando siente el reiatsu de alguien mas justo detrás de él, al darse la vuelta se ve obligado a bloquear un ataque con su espada, cuando se da cuenta quien es el que lo atacó abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-...  ¿Hirako?, bastardo,  ¿Tienes una zanpakuto?, ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?

El aludido solo sonrió, haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-No hagas tanto ruido, Kurosaki Ichigo. Alguien con tu reiatsu no debería provocar una conmoción tan fácilmente. Resonará a través del mundo y alertará a otros.- aconsejó  en vez de dar una explicación decente a Ichigo sobre quién era en verdad.

-¿Alertar a otros?, ¿Cómo quién?

Hirako contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, en serio, ¿Cómo este chico no sabia algo tan básico?

-¿Alertar a quién, dices? ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga, idiota?

Ichigo frunció más el ceño, si era posible, por el insulto y decidió terminar con eso empujando su espada contra la de Hirako. Así separándose y aterrizando en el tejado de una casa.

-¡Hirako!, ¿Qué diablos eres, maldito?- el chico lo miró desafiante mientras que el otro no le tomaba importancia.

-Se fue… ¿Ves?, Te lo diré, esto es porque descuidadamente dejaste expandir tu reiatsu.

-¡Te pregunté quién diablos eres tú!

El rubio colocó una sonrisa arrogante poniendo su zanpakuto en el hombro- Cielos, eres un dolor en el trasero, ¿Realmente quieres saber qué soy?

Su sonrisa cambió a una cara de molestia- Muy bien, entonces…

De repente, a los ojos de Ichigo algo se empezó a formar en la mano del rubio, como si estuviera absorbiendo el reiatsu del lugar, eso, hasta que tomó su forma definitiva que le hizo helar los huesos de todo el cuerpo.

-¿Ves?, fíjate, ¿Qué es esto?- le cuestionó burlonamente sabiendo perfectamente que el adolescente lo reconocía, por fin algo.

-¿Una… máscara de hollow?

-Así es; una zanpakuto y una máscara de hollow. ¿Entiendes verdad?

En la mente de Ichigo pasaban las imágenes de cuando ese sujeto en su interior tomó el control de su cuerpo en su batalla contra Byakuya, cuando tuvo que luchar contra él para obtener el bankai y en la batalla contra el muñeco de ese bound.

-Soy un shinigami que ha entrado en el territorio de los hollow. ¿No te dije “Seamos amigos”?- el chico por fin pudo comprender la extraña actitud de Hirako en la mañana. Ahora algunas preguntas se resolvían pero quedaba espacio para otras más que el único que le podría responder era el hombre enfrente él.

-Soy un Vizard. Soy de tu familia; ven a nuestro lado, Ichigo, tú no perteneces a este lado- dijo haciendo una clara referencia a los shinigamis.

Kurosaki se le quedó mirando con la duda reflejada en su rostro, obviamente no tenía una respuesta positiva, tampoco se sentía en confianza con Hirako, y menos al saber lo que era.

En eso, a lo lejos,  dos poderosos reiatsus aparecieron, distrayéndolos.

-¿Qué diablos…? Este reiatsu… Pero este otro reiatsu enorme es… un hollow?-pensó Ichigo en voz alta.

_“Hey, hey, ¿Recién lo nota?, ¿Este chico realmente está bien?... El reiatsu del shinigami que acaba de aparecer… no lo reconozco, ¿Quién podría ser?”_ \- pensó el rubio seriamente.

De repente Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a ir al lugar de la batalla, sin importarle siquiera que todavía no haya terminado de hablar con Shinji.

-¡Hey, maldición! ¿A dónde vas, Ichigo?, ¡No he terminado de hablar aún!- exclamó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Paso!- fue la respuesta que obtuvo del Kurosaki

-¡Dije que no he terminado!

Allí, sabiendo que no se lo podía quitar de encima, Ichigo se detuvo un momento para responderle y dejarle las cosas claras desde el inicio- Cualquier cosa que sea no quiero escucharlo; no me interesa que tipo de organización es lo que llamas “Vizards”- tomó una pausa antes de continuar- ¡No tengo deseos de ser tu amigo!

La cara de Hirako se descompuso, obviamente no había tomado muy bien su comentario.

-¡Soy un shinigami! ¡No soy tu amigo!- y con eso se fue sin agregar nada más.

El vizard se quedó mirando por donde se fue el adolescente, para luego suspirar largamente.

-Cielos, esto no va a ser fácil. Bueno, suerte que la paciencia sea una de mis mejores virtudes, no me importa esperar a que te decidas… Ichigo.- habló para sí mismo yendo a lo que sería su refugio para informarles a los demás sobre el nuevo giro que tomó sus planes.

 

* * *

 

Ya al día siguiente en la escuela, Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la noche; el reiatsu extraño y por supuesto Hirako y esa extraña organización llamada los “Vizards”.

Es verdad que no confiaba en él, pero sus palabras hacían eco en su mente irritándolo  bastante.

En eso la puerta corredora del salón se abrió mostrando a una chica de voluptuosa delantera y cabellera naranja.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Buenos días Ichigo-kun!- secundó Hirako aparecido de la nada.

El adolescente se sorprendió de verlo allí, frunció el ceño,  ¿Qué era lo que quería en verdad?, ¿Por qué él y esa organización lo querían tanto?, no lo entendía y le molestaba hasta niveles insospechados por el hombre que Hirako actuara como si nada de ayer hubiera pasado, ya había dado su respuesta, ¿Así que por qué insistía tanto?

En ese momento Hirako mantenía una discusión con Keigo y Chizuru acerca de la incomodidad de Orihime, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Kurosaki se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al rubio con cara de pocos, muy pocos amigos.

-Ven aquí, Hirako- con eso se lo llevó a rastras de la corbata bajo las protestas del vizard.

Llegando hasta un pasillo desierto que daba al patio aventó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza a Hirako contra la pared.

-¡Ow! ¡Eso duele!, no tienes que enojarte tanto, Orihime-chan no es tu novia, ¿Verdad?, igual, una chica como ella no podría ser tu novia- el último comentario lo dijo en tono burlón.

-¡No es eso y asegúrate de disculparte con Inoue luego!

En ese momento el más bajo había rodado los ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban el adolescente y él; prácticamente estaba contra la pared y solo había un espacio entre ellos mínimo,  no llegaba a un brazo de distancia, hasta podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro.

-Oye Ichigo, la gente podría pensar mal si me tienes así de acorralado- sin embargo el de cabellos naranjas lo ignoró, pero una vena creció en su sien por tal comentario, por lo menos había conseguido lo que quería, molestarlo.

-Hirako, ¿Por qué demonios sigues viniendo a la escuela?

El aludido ladeo la cabeza a un lado perezosamente-No seas estúpido, es el deber de un estudiante ir a la escuela ¿No?

-La razón por la que viniste a esta escuela fue para integrarme a tu grupo. ¿Verdad?, si ese es el caso no tienes más motivos para estar aquí.

El rostro del mayor cambió a uno más sombrío que sorprendió al de cabellos naranja, enseguida todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

-¿Por qué eso?, seguramente no piensas que me rendí solo por lo que pasó ayer, ¿Verdad?

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Shinji podía ver que claramente eso era lo que esperaba el adolescente.

-Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente. Te seguiré hasta que consiga un _“Si”._ Además, es muy tarde, los Vizard no pueden volver a la normalidad una vez que el síntoma aparece. No importa lo que pienses, ahora estás de nuestro lado.

Ichigo empezó a ponerse nervioso y sudar frío, el mayor se dio cuenta de esto y suspiró profundamente.

-Orihime-chan, el grande, y también el de anteojos. Tú crees que todos son tus amigos, ¿Verdad?, bueno estás equivocado. Sólo son amigos por el momento.

-Si sigues siendo un shinigami, en algún punto perderás la cordura y serás tragado por el hollow  que tienes dentro. Y cuando eso sucede todo se acaba, tu poder destruirá todo, ¡Tus amigos en el futuro se harán pedazos!, ¿No me digas que no lo habías notado?, el hecho que el hollow que tienes dentro… ya es tan poderoso que no puedes controlarlo.

Ichigo abrió más lo ojos sorprendido, no creía ni quería creer en las crudas palabras del mayor… pero eso no significaba que no era justo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ven conmigo, Ichigo. Te mostraré cómo mantener tu cordura.

El aludido se quedó unos segundos quieto, como tratando de asimilar toda la información obtenida, después simplemente lo soltó y se dirigió al salón de clases con expresión ausente que sus amigos notaron enseguida; por el otro lado, Hirako sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el adolescente accediera a unirse a los Vizards.

 

* * *

 

La noche había caído junto con una luna menguante y un cielo completamente estrellado que no en todos lados se puede apreciar en la ciudad de Karakura.

El líder de los vizards, miraba al cielo desde el tejado de lo que sería el refugio de él y sus compañeros; estaba bastante pensativo, desde la mañana podía notar el reiatsu de más shinigamis en el pequeño pueblo, muy cerca de Kurosaki Ichigo. Eso arruinaba completamente sus planes de insistencia hacia el adolescente, incluso con su presencia cerca hubiera servido, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes no podía darse el lujo de pasearse por la escuela donde estaban esos shinigamis y sintieran su presión espiritual, seria acarrear más problemas de lo debido. Además de que ese día se había descuidado e los amigos de Ichigo lo habían seguido y de no ser por su intervención su compañera vizard los hubiera matado allí mismo y no hubieran ganado un poderoso aliado sino un enemigo.

Hirako  también sabía que sus compañeros no andaban satisfechos con los resultados, la sola marca  en su trasero de la sandalia de Hiyori era prueba suficiente de ello, pero era  algo que él entendía,  es decir, Ichigo lo que está es asustado, después de todo solo era un adolescente de 15 años y según sabía, no llevaba ni un año de haberse convertido en shinigami,  y ya con todo eso tener que soportar a esto de convertirse en un Vizard debe ser demasiado, aunque si es verdad que le molestó un poco su actitud, pero ya se verá, él estaba completamente seguro de que el de cabellos naranjas vendría con ellos a la final por ayuda.

Y ellos, ni él eran nadie para negársela.

 

* * *

 

Ya en la clínica Kurosaki eran más de las 12:00 de la noche, por ende, todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, todos excepto uno, Kurosaki Ichigo. Este se dedicaba a mirar el techo de su habitación dándose pena a sí mismo, lamentándose el no ser más fuerte para poder proteger a sus amigos, e independientemente de lo que dijera Rukia todo esto era su culpa, al menos lo sentía así.

Sabía bien que estaba siendo patético, pero desde hace dos días con la llegada de los arrancar, su usual confianza se había hecho pedazos en el suelo, dejando en su lugar una inseguridad y miedo que poco a poco lo devoraba… también estaba el tema de que su hollow interno, cada vez tenia mas control de su cuerpo, lo podía sentir, y eso le asustaba; porque ¿Qué pasaba si este se apoderaba de él?, nada bueno eso era seguro, hasta seria capaz de…

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no podía permitirlo. Ya lo había decidido, y creía que era la mejor opción, ir con los Vizard, claro que no se uniría a ellos, no; se notaba a kilómetros que no les agradaba para nada los shinigamis, y él todavía seguía siendo uno.

Solamente los usaría para que le enseñaran a controlar a su hollow interno.

Lo mejor seria ir al salir el sol, así no alertaría a nadie, pero no iba a permitir que sus miedos siguieran controlando sus acciones, no, lo dominaría y saldría victorioso como otras veces.

 

* * *

 

 

Hirako Shinji miraba con profunda atención lo que quedaba del shinigami sustituto, la hollowficacion ya había avanzando bastante; lo que le preocupaba era que ya se estaban quedando sin tiempo, solo tenían unos veinte minutos para que la hora acabe, y si Ichigo no ha podido ganarle a su hollow interno,  no les quedaba opción mas que matarle; nunca a ningún vizard le ha pasado eso y Shinji no quería que  el adolescente fuese el primero en morir de esa manera.

Para distraerse un poco, decidió retomar todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a esta situación.

Primero, él y sus compañeros vizard sintieron los repentinos reiatsus de arrancars en la ciudad de Karakura, se dieron cuenta enseguida que iban tras Ichigo y los demás shinigamis, a la final parece que terminó con la muerte de algunos que no eran tan poderosos. Luego la decisión del de cabellos naranjas de ir con ellos, por fin; pero al llegar lo hizo de una forma verdaderamente arrogante dado que ni siquiera tenía pensado el unírseles, simplemente fue tan ingenuo para pensar que podía controlar a su hollow solamente observándolos en batalla y tratar de concentrar su mente y alma en ello.

Cabe aclarar que los demás no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, ¿Qué de repente llegue un mocoso de quince años a decirles a ellos que los usará a su antojo y no era más que un niño asustado?

Hirako también le molestó esa actitud, pero de cierta forma todavía podía entenderlo, seguía teniendo miedo, miedo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Durante su enfrentamiento pudo sentirlo perfectamente, no atacaba con todo su poder y a veces con mucha vacilación. La cosa se puso fea cuando intervino Hiyori y estuvo a punto de no terminar nada bien para ella, lo bueno es que lograron detenerlo a tiempo. Aceptaron entrenarlo para controlar a su hollow, que resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que se esperaban y si lo dejaban así ocasionaría grandes desastres, sin duda.

Después, Ichigo llegó a entrenar menos de un día en la caminadora especial de Hiyori; hasta en su cabeza salía su molesta voz gritándole por omitir el “súper” en esa frase; y fue menos de un día porque el muy idiota no se puede quedar tranquilo sin tratar de reclamar o objetar algo aunque sea una vez; a la final hizo lo que exigió, lo mandó a su mundo interior con un kido especial para que así se enfrentara a su hollow por el control mientras ellos trataban de contenerlo aquí.

Así es como habían llegado hasta esta situación.  

-Lisa ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

La chica miró por un momento el cronómetro en sus manos antes de responder- Menos de cinco minutos.

Vaya, ¿Tanto se había perdido en sus pensamientos?, casi no le quedaba tiempo a Ichigo y ya estaba completamente hollowficado.

_“Vamos Ichigo apresúrate, no quiero tener que matarte”-_ pensó Hirako con la cabeza gacha.

Repentinamente el hollow dejó de atacar a Love, quien era quien  estaba luchando contra el en ese momento, para comenzar a formar algo en su dedo que conocía muy bien.

-¡Esta usando un cero Love!- gritó alarmada Lisa como pocas veces veía.

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo este para ponerse en posición de convocar su máscara de hollow.

-¿Eh?, ¿Lovecchi va a usar su máscara?- cuestionó Mashiro algo confundida.

-Claro, hasta para alguien como Love es imposible que soporte ese reiatsu sin ella- contestó el ex –capitán del escuadrón tres.

Pero eso no resulto necesario, de un momento a otro el hollow comenzó a sangrar copiosamente y su piel poco a poco se fue agrietando hasta caer al suelo y partirse en pedazos, como su se tratara de un simple plato. Al final reveló la figura del shinigami sustituto, con la diferencia que ahora poseía una mascara como ellos, lo logró.

Antes que nada el líder de los vizard fue a ver al adolescente que por el esfuerzo había caído al suelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

El chico se giró para mirarlo con cansancio antes de sonreír arrogantemente- Nada mal, en realidad.

-Ya veo- el mayor no pudo contener el devolverle la sonrisa. Ahora el chico solo necesitaba descanso por ese día y después se pondría a entrenar para controlar su máscara.

 

* * *

 

**Una hora después.**

-¡Tienes que descansar más idiota!

-¡Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente!

-¡Que no te digo!

-¡No tienes que estarme cuidando, estoy bien!

-¡No es por cuidarte! ¡Es el hecho de que no llegaras muy lejos en la condición en la que te encuentras!

-¡Yo me conozco, se bien cuales son mis límites!

-¡Ja! ¡Permíteme que lo dude!

Inesperadamente una sandalia pasó volando por la habitación hasta darle en la nuca a Ichigo, quien por el impacto cayó en la cama, esa cosa pegaba más de lo que parecía, pero eso no terminó allí, otra sandalia voladora le dio en la cabeza al vizard, quien lo dejó bastante aturdido por unos momentos-¡Ya cállense los dos pelados! ¡Me tienen harta con toda su discusión inútil!, si tengo que venir una vez más a callarlos me verán de verdad molesta… ¿¡Esta claro!?

Los hombres no contestaron pero asintieron frenéticamente, nadie quería ver a la rubia de verdad molesta; la chica pasó por la habitación para recoger sus sandalias e irse dando un fuerte portazo; segundos después ambos se miraron suspirando de alivio porque la demonio de Hiyori se haya ido.

-Es enserio ¿Cómo una simple sandalia puede golpear tan fuerte?

El mayor se encogió de hombros- Créeme que yo también me he hecho esa misma pregunta un millón de veces- dijo ladeando la cabeza para después ponerse mas serio- Ichigo, te lo digo de verdad, tienes que descansar… al menos por hoy.

Cuando el adolescente iba a empezar a protestar el mayor lo interrumpió- No me vengas con que no estas cansado de pelear contra tu hollow porque te recuerdo que yo también pasé por ese entrenamiento y puedo asegurar que no estas listo para la segunda parte- hizo una pausa para continuar- Mañana apenas salga el sol comenzaremos tu entrenamiento con la máscara, esta vez aprenderás algo de resistencia para mantener tus poderes hollow, luego entenderás mejor de lo que hablo, pero ahora descansa.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, el rubio había hablado en un tono que no aceptaba replicas, mucho menos las suyas;  entonces se volteó del lado de la pared para no ver a Hirako- Bien.

Este asintió satisfecho y salió del cuarto que le habían asignado al de cabellos naranjas- Que descanses bien Ichigo-kun~

Bueno, hora de preparar el entrenamiento.

 

* * *

 

La semana había pasado con bastante rapidez, entre los entrenamientos que siempre eran desde muy temprano hasta las 10:00 pm aproximadamente; obviamente haciendo algunas pausas en el día;  y normalmente era con Hiyori con quien entrenaba, pero a veces otros Vizard se unían, no sabia si era por el bien del entrenamiento o porque lo querían ver al menor muerto de cansancio, sospechaba que era lo segundo.

Y por lo demás en el exterior todo se encontraba bastante tranquilo, era obvio que Aizen estaba tramando algo grande, pero por lo menos los dejaría en paz por un tiempo, eso haría que Ichigo se preparara mejor y supera actual récord de unos patéticos cinco segundos con la máscara puesta.

Precisamente, el rey de Roma ahora entrenaba con Hiyori y se frustraba a cada tanto que se rompía su mascara, completamente normal tomando en cuenta el modo tan acelerado que obtuvo sus poderes de shinigamis y el bankai, simplemente el adolescente no estaba acostumbrado a un proceso tan lento; Shinji intuía que su hollow tampoco se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil.

-¡Maldición!- el rubio podía contar con todos sus diez dedos todas las maldiciones que el shinigami ha soltado en solo una hora, y he de decir que le faltaban dedos; de alguna manera se divertía con la frustración del menor.

Fruncía el ceño, es decir, siempre lo hacia; pero por alguna extraña razón le parecía algo tierno, cosas suyas de su loca cabeza.

 -Puedes tomar un descanso hasta que vuelva, ¿Me oíste calvo?

-Si si, ya sé- Hiyori se fue dejando al shinigami sustituto en el campo de entrenamiento con los demás, bueno, no era que estaban todos los vizard allí, solo Hachi, Love y Kensei, estos dos últimos entrenando mientras que el ex –teniente de kido los observaba con atención.

Si no estuviera muy cansado también se pondría a ver la pelea y tal vez aprender algo, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a su habitación, lo mejor que podía hacer es tener una siesta reparadora hasta que llegara la chica colmillo. Una vez que tuvo su cama enfrente se tiró sin siquiera destapar las sábanas, tampoco se había quitado a Zangetsu de su hombro pero con lo exhausto que estaba cualquier posición le parecía cómoda, sentía que le faltaba poco para entrar en la inconsciencia que producía el mundo de los sueños, eso,  hasta que alguien se le ocurrió buena idea interrumpirlo en su descanso.

-¡Ichigo levántate, te compré algo!- exclamó Hirako demasiado entusiasta para el gusto del menor.

-Vete- murmuró ahogando su voz en la almohada.

-Hey, no es manera de tratar a la persona que se acordó de ti mientras estaba en una pastelería.

-No me interesa, ya vete- continuó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Es tartaleta de fresa~

-Sigue sin interesarme…

-Con sirope de chocolate~

A esto el adolescente se volteó un poco, lo que le permitió la espada, para evaluar al mayor a ver si decía la verdad estrechando los ojos, este solo le señaló la pequeña caja que traía en las manos con una sonrisa burlona. Con un suspiro se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, y de paso sacarse de encima a su zanpakuto  dejándola a un lado.

Se tomó un momento para admirar el dulce delante de él, antes de devorarlo por completo, no podía evitarlo si estaba de por medio el chocolate, era una debilidad que muy pocos conocían y que siempre daba resultado. Hirako lo miró divertido mientras comía, parecía realmente un niño, _“Adorable”_ es la palabra que emplearía para describirlo en esos momentos.

Un momento… ¿En que estaba pensando?, ya era la segunda vez que le venían esos pensamientos fugases de Ichigo, ICHIGO, el mismo crio que nunca paraba de quejarse y era un dolor en el trasero, ese que le desesperaba hasta niveles insospechados y agotaba su paciencia; se miró las manos confundido, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Oye Hirako ¿Por qué me compraste un dulce?- cuestionó el adolescente sacándolo de sus ensoñación.

-¿Eso?, bueno fue porque estaba en esa pastelería y cuando la vi me recordó a ti- respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros, ¿Tenia que tener una razón para ello?

El menor todavía se le quedó viendo extrañado pero decidió dejar eso de lado y ser educado, otra cosa para variar- Gracias.

-Jejejejeje ya era hora de que lo hicieras…

El mayor se detuvo en su comentario dado que miró al adolescente con la cara embarrada de chocolate y dulce de fresa, en verdad parecía un niño. El de cabellos naranjas se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de actitud, de paso dándose cuenta de que su cara era un desastre y antes de que Hirako se pudiera reír de él se limpió donde creía estar sucio.

Pero no se percató de la pequeña pero visible mancha del dulce de fresa en su labio inferior, el vizard si se dio cuenta, y vaya que si; la sola presencia de dicha mancha hacia que tuviera deseos de quitarla él mismo… de una manara para nada puritana cabe recalcar. Ya se imaginaba recorrer con su propia lengua despacio, no había prisas, aquel labio y luego succionar para que el menor jadeara en sorpresa y después hacer lo mismo con el labio superior, debía de asegurarse de que quedara limpio…

Pero en contra de sus deseos simplemente le pasó el pulgar por la mancha para después llevárselo a la boca y colocar una de sus sonrisas digno del gato Cheshire.

-Esta bueno, a la próxima me compraré uno para mi también- el adolescente lo miró por un momento con incredulidad por la acción anterior, no fue sino hasta que el mayor se fue que se dio cuenta que tenia las mejillas calientes, ¿¡Se había sonrojado!? ¿¡Por ese bastardo!?, algo estaba mal con él, lo atribuía al sueño que todavía sentía; así que se volvió a acostar dispuesto a tomar su siesta hasta que alguien azotó la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Pelado! ¡Terminó el descanso, sigamos con el entrenamiento!

Ichigo maldijo en todas sus formas e idiomas el día en que tuvo que nacer Hirako Shinji.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya era la puesta de sol en la ciudad de Karakura, e Ichigo ya había entrenado bastante ese día aunque todavía no conseguía tan buenos resultados con la máscara pero no se podía decir que no lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Esperó a que se hiciera de noche para  salir un rato del almacén y admirar el cielo ya nocturno, claro todo dentro de la barrera de Hachi, no podía exponerse a que sus amigos sintieran su reiatsu y vinieran hacia él, seria explicar demasiado y ahora no estaba para regaños ni cuestionamientos de ningún tipo.

Al llegar al techo del almacén ya estaba alguien allí,  Hirako. Se iba a regresar creyendo que el otro necesitaba su privacidad cuando este lo notó.

-Hey Ichigo, acércate, no muerdo- el shinigami con un poco de duda decidió acercarse, para sentarse al lado del vizard.

No hablaron en un rato, simplemente contemplaron la noche  en compañía del otro en un silencio para nada incómodo, sino incluso reconfortante. El shinigami no podía creer que estuviera pasando un rato agradable con el hombre que hace unas semanas le reveló que era un vizard y que en un principio no confió para nada, todavía habían algunas dudas al respecto que debían ser respondidas, este parecía ser el momento idóneo para ello.

-Hirako.

-¿Mmm…?

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que me dirías todo de cómo supieron de mi, del hokyoku, y Aizen?- el mayor se enderezó hasta sentarse correctamente y darle una mirada profunda.

-Si lo recuerdo- miró el cielo estrellado hasta decidir que contar primero ya que eran demasiadas cosas-Pero antes de comenzar te advierto que es una historia algo larga.

El de cabellos naranjas se encogió de hombros- Supongo que tengo tiempo.

El rubio suspiró- Muy bien, todo comenzó en la sociedad de almas, cuando algunos de nosotros éramos capitanes…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tu y los demás vizard eran capitanes!?- cuestionó el nuevo vizard totalmente incrédulo.

-Es lo que dije, ahora presta atención- hizo una pausa para luego continuar- Los demás eran tenientes, ah ¿Y que no adivinas en que escuadrón era capitán?

-Eh… ¿Diez? ¿Siete?

-Cinco- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

 

El shinigami asintió hasta que recordó algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño- Espera… ¿Ese no era el escuadrón donde Aizen también era capitán?

-Si, en esa época Aizen era mi teniente.

-¿T-tu teniente era Aizen?, ¿Pero cómo?

El rubio rodo los ojos- Yo lo escogí, y antes de que digas algo yo ya sabia que no era trigo limpio, por eso mismo lo mantuve a mi lado, para vigilarlo e impedir que haga cualquier cosa.

En ese instante Ichigo comenzó a desarrollar cierto respeto por Shinji.

-Sin embargo nunca supe sino hasta muy tarde los planes que estaba tramando… hacer su propio Hogyoku

El menor agrandó los ojos en sorpresa- ¿Eso se puede?, bueno sé que Urahara-san hizo uno pero…

-Lo hizo, pero no era un Hogyoku perfecto como el de Kisuke; nosotros fuimos sus sujetos de pruebas- dijo el rubio con amargura.

-¿C-como?

-Lo que oíste, nosotros nos convertimos en vizard gracias a Aizen.

Eso era sin duda una gran revelación, ahora entendía un poco mejor la situación de ellos, pero también tenia mas preguntas al respecto.

-¿Pero porque parece como si odiaran a la sociedad de almas?, es decir, entiendo que odien a Aizen pero porqué a toda la sociedad…

-Nos dio la espalda, verás, cuando fuimos infectados estábamos destinados a convertirnos en hollows, sin embargo llegó Kisuke y nos salvó de ese destino usando el Hogyoku, pero no pudo dejarnos de vuelta a como estamos antes, lo que nos quedó de eso fueron nuestras máscaras.

-¿Urahara-san también estaba allí?

-Claro, él era también capitán ¿No lo sabías?

-Algo me había contado Yoruichi-san pero creí que fue hace mucho tiempo- se rascó la nuca pensando en ese momento.

-Realmente fue hace bastante, más de cien años  de eso.- antes de que Ichigo  comentara algo sobre su edad siguió hablando-   Como sea, la cosa es que la central 46 decidió que nosotros éramos un peligro en potencia y que debíamos ser ejecutados como cualquier hollow y a Kisuke lo culparon de lo que nos pasó, aunque él trató de decirles que fue Aizen, nadie le creyó ya que el muy maldito tenia una cuartada perfecta.

-Oh, ya veo- era lo único que podía decir el shinigami. La verdad era que estaba sin palabras, nunca habría creído que los vizard habían pasado por un triste destino sin siquiera estar de acuerdo con ello. Ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haber dicho algunas cosas fuera de lugar.

El mayor lo observó por un momento dándose cuenta rápidamente que la culpabilidad saltaba a la vista de los ojos del adolescente. –Ichigo, no hay nada que puedas decir para remediarlo, lo que pasó ya quedó en el pasado, casi porque todavía tenemos unas cuentas pendientes con Aizen, pero ahora gracias a eso somos mucho más poderosos.

-Si… pero eso no evita que te pida una disculpa.

-¿Y porque eso?

-Pues por todo lo que te dije sin pensar el día en que intentaste reclutarme y también el día que llegue aquí a que me ayudaran a controlar a mi hollow.

El rubio lo observó fijamente, de verdad parecía arrepentido y eso que él, y estaba seguro que los demás ya se habían olvidado de ello. Con un cariño escondido le pasó la mano por la cabeza-No te preocupes idiota, es normal, tenias miedo ¿No es así?

Ichigo no respondió pero el solo silencio fue suficiente para responder su pregunta. No le gustaba admitir que había tenido miedo, ni siquiera consigo mismo lo sentía cómodo, pero dejó que Hirako lo supiera y siguiera con su muestra de afecto, lo hacia sentir extrañamente bien.

Después de un rato de completo silenció decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Como es que supieron de mí?- el mayor lo dejó tranquilo para responderle.

-¿Eso?, Kisuke me habló de ti; después de lo que ocurrió en la sociedad de almas todavía seguíamos manteniendo el contacto, lo comenté a los demás y nos pareció buena idea reclutarte y así tener más oportunidades de vencer a Aizen, aparte de que nunca dejamos a uno de nosotros fuera. Piensa en esto como una familia, una muy disfuncional en más de un sentido, pero una familia al fin y a cabo, y a pesar de que no te conocíamos ya te vimos parte de nosotros.

Si, Ichigo entendía perfectamente de familias disfuncionales, él también tenía una bien parecida, solo que su padre era el único loco allí. También le parecía increíble que los vizards ya lo vieran parte de su familia, le hacia sentir una especie de calidez que nunca creyó posible.

-¿Ahora lo ves Ichigo?, no somos tan diferentes.

Y por primera vez el de cabellos naranjas estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el mayor, ambos habían pasado por tanto en la vida, tuvieron muchos momentos en los que se tenían que tragar todo su miedos y temores para poder afrontar las situaciones que se les presentaban, la verdad es que sí, no eran diferentes.


End file.
